Once A Knight, Always A Wildcat
by ZANESSA IS DA BEST
Summary: Just because they go to THAT school doesn't mean they're bad. Running in heels, sharing desks and liking someone. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay
1. It's Time To Get Ready!

**This is going to be a short story or maybe a two-shot or three-shot. Here it is I hope you enjoy it!**

**Just to let you know Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor are from West High and Troy, Chad and Zeke are at East High.**

Once a knight, always a Wildcat

AT SHARPAY'S HOUSE

Much to Gabriella's protests, her, Sharpay and Taylor were getting ready to go to a party. They were picking out there clothes from Sharpay's walk in wardrobe because they always shared clothes. They always considered themselves sisters, being very close and all.

"Gabi, come on! This is exactly what you need to help your shyness because when West High closes we're gonna have to interact with new people at our new school. AND we need to find us our perfect men. It's a fresh new start, you can bring out a you, you never knew," said Sharpay.

"Shar's right you just need some confidence and going to this party will help," said Taylor backing up Sharpay.

"Fine. I'll go but I'm not promising you I'll have fun." Declared Gabi in defeat. She looked around when she heard a scream behind her and looked in Sharpay's direction.

"Gabi, this is the perfect dress for you. It goes so well with your skin tone and it will be a hit!" Sharpay held up the dress for Gabi and Taylor to see.

"Shar, don't you think this is a bit too revealing and it's definitely not me."

"As I said before it's the new you and don't worry me and TayTay are wearing exactly the same but in different colours."

Gabriella took the dress out of her hands and knew she wasn't gonna win against Sharpay and even if she did try, Taylor would be there to back her up. Gabriella took a long look at the dress, it was a strapless pinky-orange dress which hugged the body, showing off all curves. She went into the bathroom and tried it on and then she looked into the mirror. Gabriella admitted to herself that she did look good.Gabriella smiled at herself.

"Get ready, girls. We are going to a party!" Hollered Gabriella.

Gabriella started putting her make-up on while Taylor and Sharpay rushed around, slightly surprised by Gabriella's outcome. Gabriella finished putting the last of her mascara on and sat on the bed waiting for her BFF's to finish up. Next to her lay her purse and phone, she picked up the phone and checked through it looking for any new messages. Nothing at all. She was sure her mum had text her. _Oh Well. _Gabriella went over and had a look in the mirror at herself making sure she looked alright.

Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Troyella Chaylor Chaylor Chaylor Chaylor Chaylor Zekepay Zekepay Zekepay Zekepay Zekepay

AT TROY'S HOUSE

Troy, Chad and Zeke were currently having a video game tournament and Chad was in the lead. This was unusual because Chad was always a loser when they got together to have a tournament. After Troy had finished staring at the television he spoke up "Chad, the only reason why you won is because you have extra time to practise since you don't have a basketball up your nose all the time now since that guy ran over it."

Zeke laughed and so did Troy but Chad just gave a stern look at the both of them mainly Troy. "Don't talk about Victor that way, he was special to me and I thought he was going to be my buddy for life. Anyway, what's wrong about practising video games cuz I mean as long as I keep beating you guys then I'm happy and I'll be doing Victor proud."

"Dude, Victor?"Chuckled Troy.

"We're sorry we made fun of you, Victor I hope you live a good life in basketball heaven" Zeke then paused and Chad gave a forgiving face"... and I hope you don't get run over by a big Basketball trolley!" Zeke made a break for it straight after and Troy just left them to argue and whatever else they always did. Troy went upstairs and opened his closet; he looked around for anything casual but for the party mood since he was going to a party that evening. He then remembered he had to tell Chad and Zeke about it too because he hadn't told them yet.

"Chad, Zeke, there's a party tonight up Holmwood drive!"He yelled hoping they would hear him from their where abouts at the Bolton household.

As he kept looking he heard feet rushing up the stairs and across the landing, making their way to his room. Chad ran and jumped on to the bed with his puffy hair everywhere possible on his face, followed by Zeke.

"Cool, a party!"yelled Chad jumping on the bed.

"Uhh, come on! It's just another lamo gathering where a Mr. Troy Bolton gets the spotlights and all the attention!"Said Zeke.

"Two things. One I gotta go home and change then come back and two, Troy can't even get a girlfriend even with the attention anyway," laughed Chad and Zeke.

"Don't make fun of me because you guys haven't got girlfriends anyway plus I'm looking for someone special you know the one," said Troy mysteriously. Zeke and Chad got up off the bed and made a head for the door. "We're gonna go before you get any weirder and we'll be here in about a half hour."And they left.

A little while later after Chad and Zeke had made it back to Troy's they left for the party. Little did they know they could all be meeting their own perfect special girls.

**Please review and tell me how it's going for you guys. Thanks. Reviews are always loved.**

**You guys are the ones reading so you have the right of opinions. ; )**

Xxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX


	2. Meeting Blue and Brown Eyes

**Here's my next Chapter! Hope you like it! Let me know. Remember this is a short story. Even though I said a two shot or maybe a three shot I have now decided it will be a story with about 4 or 5 chapters, it depends on whether I extend it or just keep it how it's going. But you the readers and you deserve your opinion so tell me and criticism is allowed as long as it's not too hurtful. Just kidding! L O L ( laugh out loud ) Troyella in this Chapter? It's a possibility!**

**Chapter 2**: At the party

Troy, Chad and Zeke arrived just a little after the party had started and already many girls had tried to capture their attention mainly Troy's. Most of them would keep walking by them or drop anything they had in front of them to get noticed but mainly it just got on their nerves how annoying it was especially they cheerleaders many failed attempts and their constant giggling. All three of the guys knew that this would happen.

Just an hour in to the party the girls arrived since Sharpay wanted to be fashionably late. Taylor led the girls in to the main room where they saw a lot of people dancing.

"So Gabi, see anybody you like?"questioned Taylor looking around.

"Not really unless you wanna count all the guys that keep staring out me hungrily! They are all pervy."

Sharpay spoke up. "Gabi, there has got to be a nice boy here somewhere." She then took a look around. "OOH! What about that guy? Or that one? Or even that one?"Sharpay just lent on Gabi shoulder trying to look from her view, pointing out different boys she could see. Well, ones who didn't look pervy or dress weirdly in Sharpay's opinion.

"Come on let's dance!"Taylor pulled Gabriella and Sharpay over into the crowd.

"What so more pervy boys can stare at us?"yelled Gabriella over the music though anyone could hardly hear her. Gabriella pushed through the crowd and sat down on a chair and for the hundredth time that night she looked around for something interesting.

Gabriella glanced at the right corner of the room from her position. She saw a boy trying to get away from some girls but failing until they realised he was trying to get away from them. Gabriella giggled. She looked back to the boy and looked at him properly. _He's hot and cute and has the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen, just like the ocean._ She looked away trying to find a distraction but found herself looking back again. This time he was looking at her as well though.

Troy just stood staring at the mystery girl after getting out of the clutches of the cheerleaders. _That girl is so beautiful and her chocolate eyes are amazing. And in that dress she's looks HOT! Maybe I should go talk to her. No! She might not like you or talk back!_

A little while later, Troy decided to get a drink which he had made a plan to also make a bold move and talk to the mystery girl who was also getting a drink. He walked over trying not to make a big stir since he was the hottie superstar basketball player and god was on his side tonight since not even one person tried to talk to him or get his attention.

Troy went over and sat next to her while he took his drink from the counter. He racked his brain trying to think of something to say.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - High School Musical ROX - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gabriella turned round and saw that the cute blue-eyed hottie was now sitting right next to her. She glanced his way but then, looked down at her cup that sat on the counter, hoping he'd start a conversation with her.

Gabriella looked up when she heard him speak. "So you hear alone?"Gabriella had no clue what to answer because what if he was one of those pervy guys and maybe her life depended on what she said.

"I know what you're thinking- something like what if that guys a stalker and what if I say that I'm here alone, what will he do to me? Or my friends?"Troy paused for a second. "Let assure you that I'm definitely not a stalker since I'm only 17."

"How did you know I was thinking that?"Said Gabriella shocked.

"It's one of my many talents and it's easier to read whatever faces that persons making," said Troy. Gabriella gave a small giggle,

"My names Gabriella Montez and I'm here with my Best Friends that I have lost."

"My name is Troy Bolton and hopefully I can keep you company," smiled Troy.

"So I'm guessing another talent is making a lot girls' insides melt with your gorgeous blues eyes?"

"Yeah hopefully it is but I'm not quite sure so why don't you tell me?" flirted Troy leaning on the counter.

"Oh it definitely is because it's happening to me right now" Gabriella flirted back.

"Anything special about you?" asked Troy.

"Not really. I'm shy, a straight-A student and I have friends which are the complete opposite of me."

"Are you sure your shy because I never would have guessed?" queried Troy.

"I am shy usually but something about you makes me want to tell you more about me. I don't know what it is but it's a strong feeling."

"Maybe it's because I'm hot, got lots of talents and I am not a stalker," joked Troy. "Would you like to dance?" Gabriella nodded and they got up.

About fifteen minutes later, they were really into the music, especially Gabriella. As they danced they grinded against each other and danced as close as possible to each other as they could. It was almost as if they were drunk but they weren't. They were as sober as they could possibly get.

They slowed down a bit talked.

"I'm gonna call you Briella is that okay?" asked Troy and Gabriella nodded in response.

"So Briella I haven't actually seen you around East High."

"That's because I go to West High."Gabriella looked at him but his face was unreadable.

So Will Troy take it good or bad? What's it gonna be? West High and East High are rival Schools, this cannot possibly go well or will it be the opposite? Please tell me what you think and the next post will be up in a few days!

Thanks for reading guys and soon my next story will start and I think it will be a hit with you guys.

Review is all I ask and to keep reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. It's Not Haunted

**Hey Readers! Well this is the next Chapter to Once A Knight, always a wildcat. I hope this Chapter is good because you are the ones reading! I'm also happy because I figured out how to add Chapters on my own!! YAY ME !! !! !! !! !! !! **

Chapter 3: I still like you!

**--**

_**RECAP:**__ About fifteen minutes later, they were really into the music, especially Gabriella. As they danced they grinded against each other and danced as close as possible to each other as they could. It was almost as if they were drunk but they weren't. They were as sober as they could possibly get._

_They slowed down a bit talked._

"_I'm gonna call you Briella is that okay?" asked Troy and Gabriella nodded in response._

"_So Briella I haven't actually seen you around East High."_

"_That's because I go to West High."Gabriella looked at him but his face was unreadable._

**--**

Troy looked like he was in a deep thought from Gabriella view._ Great that's all I need! I find someone I think I like and now he's gone off me!_

Gabriella frowned while thinking this but a voice took her out of her thoughts.

"Well, I'm gonna make an exception for a beautiful girl like you."

Gabriella looked up to see Troy grinning and smiled. She felt so happy. She never thought she would be falling for Troy or anyone else for that matter but it was happening and hard. The same was also happening to Troy and it looked like everything was going their way. Troy took Gabriella's hand, intertwined them and led her outside to the back. They sat there for a few minutes and Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella as it was quite cold and Gabriella was wearing a dress that wasn't suited for the cold.

Then they looked at each other, staring in to the others eyes, not letting a moment go of what were found in them. Before they had time to register they were both leaning in and met in a soft but sweet kiss. They pulled back and both smiled. Troy and Gabriella felt fireworks go off around them and a huge spark every single time they touched.

Troy and Gabriella leaned in again since they loved the last time, kissing passionately for a second time and the same happened again. Fireworks, sparks and all were let off inside them.

"Troy is this possible?" Asked Gabriella.

"Is what possible?"

"Falling for you this quickly, because I mean I've only known you for an hour and a half and yet I feel as though I know everything there is to know about you. At the same time I feel there is a whole lot of other things I gotta find out."She comprehended.

"That's the same with me." Gabriella moved in closer to Troy.

"Troy what happens if people don't like us hanging out together because I'm from West High and your from East High. Like is this right? Is this really meant to happen? We're from Rivalry schools and 

everyone would hate it. Oh My Jonas! Shar and TayTay don't even know." Gabriella kept rambling on while troy just shook his head at her.

"Brie, listen to me let's put this down to fate. Fate is what brought us together and if us meeting wasn't meant to go smoothly then why would fate do this to us? And I don't care who doesn't want us to know each other. And you shouldn't either."

"I guess your right." Admitted Gabriella. Troy turned to look at Gabriella full on.

"Briella, it's like love at first sight and that's what happened when I first looked at you," Gabriella smiled at this "You actually know the real me even after only a little while of knowing me. That's all I ever wanted, someone who knows the real me. Troy Bolton the person, the person on the inside. Not Troy Bolton hottie wildcat superstar. I've never actually felt like his before and i can already say it's something I'm gonna hang on to for a long time."

Gabriella hit him on the arm lightly and said "though it is a plus for you... and me, hopefully I'll get to see you in your hot wildcat basketball uniform."

"You will definitely," flirted Troy.

"So that's a date then," giggled Gabriella. "I'm gonna need your number and your gonna need mine to arrange a time and day."

They took out their phones and put their numbers in. Troy wanted to take a picture of Gabriella. "Briella, can you pose for me?" They both stood up from their places on the ground.

"No! I don't do poses, I'm shy."

"Please? If your gonna dress like a model then you might as well pose like one." Troy pouted as she blushed at what he said and then she smiled. "Fine but just once." Gabriella put her hands on her hips and looked at Troy. He took the picture and closed his phone quickly after saving it.

"Troy I wanna see it!!" Yelled Gabriella.

"Sorry no can do!"

"Troy!!"

Gabriella ran over to him and pouted. It didn't work so she jumped on his back and tried to take his phone. She tries with all her strength to out-smart Troy but it wasn't working since he was too good for her. "Whoa, since when did Gabriella Montez jump on peoples back even though she's shy?"

Gabriella just gave him a stern glare and he showed it to her. After to the likes of Gabriella they went inside to dance since it was getting even colder outside.

Controversy broke out outside between the few people who were there and watching the playful couple. Also, mainly wondering and trying to figure out who the mystery brunette girl was.

TROYELLA, ZEKEPAY, CHAYLOR

Once they got back inside Gabriella told troy she was gonna find Sharpay and Taylor. She kept looking and found them in a corner huddled together. As soon as she got there she knew something had happened.

"What happened?"

"Well let's just say I had to save Taylor from a stalker guy and he wasn't pretty. Tay's fine now," said Sharpay.

"Are you sure nothing else happened? Taylor are you definitely okay?"Asked Gabriella, coming into overprotective caring Gabriella mode.

"Yes. Gabriella don't worry and nothing happened that would scar me for life. Anyway, let's talk about you like where have you been all night?" She eyed Gabriella suspiciously.

"Yeah, where have you been?" asked Sharpay.

" Well ... I was with this guy and it was like love at first site. We spent the whole night dancing and talking and having fun. We even kissed!! It was fireworks and everything!!" gushed Gabriella while the other two looked at her in amazement.

"Well that's great for you but we couldn't find anybody we liked. Wait who is the guy?" Sharpay demanded to know since that question hadn't been asked.

"His name is Troy-,"started Gabriella only to be cut off by Sharpay.

"TROY BOLTON!"she shouted and with that she had already got everyone's attention. Sharpay just looked at them and said "What you never heard anyone shout before! Get on with what your doing and don't you know that staring is rude!"

Taylor then looked at Gabriella and where Gabriella was looking and that was at Troy.

"Gabs snap out of it! Gabs do you know what your doing? As in Troy Bolton because if he has been treating you badly then we don't approve."

"Did you not here what I just said? Anyway he's the best thing to happen to me in a long time!" Gabriella said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah but he's Troy Bolton from East High, a wildcat! He's our schools biggest rival!"

"Shar he is just a person and just cause everyone hates him it doesn't mean we have to. I don't care what they think and you should neither especially since we won't be at West High much longer." Gabriella stated cleverly.

"Fine but it you see any cute boys that we might like let us know. Don't worry you can go back to Troy Boy."Gabriella blushed at this but smiled straight after thinking about how happy she was that her friends supported her friendship with Troy. (If that's what they call it when two people aren't going out but kissed.)

Gabriella walked away from her best friends and over to Troy who led her to sit with him on the couch that was near the door. They sat down and Troy looked at Gabriella and smirked.

"So what was blondie shouting about moi for?"

"That was Sharpay and standing next to me was Taylor by the way. Anyway I was telling her and Taylor what I was doing when I wasn't in their presents," said Gabriella softly. "And they were also whining about how they couldn't find any boys to hang around with that were their types." Gabriella rolled her eyes at this.

"Maybe they were jealous that you were with me!" Troy said cockily.

"No that definitely couldn't be it!"Gabriella joked. She looked at Troy who pretended to be hurt.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Yes I would." Gabriella kissed him but it turned out into a heated make-out session for them both. Once they pulled away Troy immediately said "I know who Sharpay and Taylor could hook up with! My Best buds Chad and Zeke. I don't know whether it would work but we could try."

"Okay. We'll do it. Where are Chad and Zeke?" Gabriella got up to get Sharpay and Taylor.

"I don't know but just meet me in the room that has the evil smiley face on the door."

Gabriella looked frightened. "But isn't that room haunted. There was a rumour going around and it seemed pretty true!"

"Briella, it's not haunted I promise you," Troy said sincerely.

"How do you know?" Gabriella shot back.

"Because I made up the rumour." Gabriella giggled and hit Troy on the arm playfully. Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips lightly and walked off to find Chad and Zeke. Gabriella strolled over to Taylor and Sharpay.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" asked Sharpay.

"To the room with the evil smiley face on it."

"But that roomed haunted!!" Taylor said quickly just as Sharpay was about to say it. "That rumours not true," stated Gabriella smiling.

"How do you know that?"

"Because Troy made it up," giggled Gabriella. She just walked off in the direction for the room leaving Taylor and Sharpay trailing behind wondering what they were going in there for.

**This is my longest Chapter yet and my favourite!! Hope you like it too. Tell me whether it was good or not.**

**I really appreciate you reading and sorry for taking long on it. : )**


	4. One Night Goes So Quick!

5th Chapter coming your way! Please read and everything goes as usual!!!!!                                               

Sorry i took so long to upload this chapter

**Chapter 4 : Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Previously:_

"_Yes I would." Gabriella kissed him but it turned out into a heated make-out session for them both. Once they pulled away Troy immediately said "I know who Sharpay and Taylor could hook up with! My Best buds Chad and Zeke. I don't know whether it would work but we could try."_

"_Okay. We'll do it. Where are Chad and Zeke?" Gabriella got up to get Sharpay and Taylor._

"_I don't know but just meet me in the room that has the evil smiley face on the door."_

_Gabriella looked frightened. "But isn't that room haunted. There was a rumour going around and it seemed pretty true!"_

"_Briella, it's not haunted I promise you," Troy said sincerely._

"_How do you know?" Gabriella shot back._

"_Because I made up the rumour." Gabriella giggled and hit Troy on the arm playfully. Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips lightly and walked off to find Chad and Zeke. Gabriella strolled over to Taylor and Sharpay._

"_Come on."_

"_Where are we going?" asked Sharpay._

"_To the room with the evil smiley face on it."_

"_But that roomed haunted!!" Taylor said quickly just as Sharpay was about to say it. "That rumours not true," stated Gabriella smiling._

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Because Troy made it up," giggled Gabriella. She just walked off in the direction for the room leaving Taylor and Sharpay trailing behind wondering what they were going in there for._

END OF RECAP

Gabriella opened the door with Sharpay and Taylor following closely behind. She turned on the lights and walked into the room.

"WOW!" they said simultaneously. They looked around and Sharpay made a big move and jumped onto five bean bags at once, Gabriella kicked off her heels and jumped onto the bed and Taylor went to sit on the pure white sofa.

"Oh my god, this place is heaven but where are the boys?" Gabriella said but directing the last part at herself. She got pulled out of her thoughts.

"Boys!!!!" yelled Sharpay. Gabriella giggled at their behaviour and rolled and turned so she was lying on her back and her head went off the back of the bed. Taylor was having a laughing fit the way Sharpay had shouted that and Gabriella was having a laughing fit from looking at Taylor fall off the sofa and roll around on the floor.

"Seriously Gabi, what did you do to yourself, you became totally confident and now you of all people hooked up with a guy and invited boys to hang with us. Gabriella I am so proud of you!" Sharpay pretended to wipe a tear away from her eye. By this time Gabriella and Taylor had stopped laughing and just heard the last part of Sharpay's 'speech'.

"I agree you have changed tonight Gabs."

"I agree too, I'm good aren't I but right now I'm glad I got those heels off they were killing my feet. This bed is so soft you guys should try it out."

Sharpay and Taylor gave each other knowing looks. On Sharpay's signal the ran to the bed, jumping on whilst Gabriella was screaming and laughing still in the same position.

Suddenly the door burst open and in ran Troy with 2 boys behind him. They watched the girls laugh and squeal until the door banged shut which caught the girl's attention and they stopped what they were doing and looked at the boys.

"Briella, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine," said Gabriella truthfully.

"Brie, tell me again why you didn't wanna be a model 'cause that's like the perfect pose for ya," joked Troy. She fluttered her eyes, joking along with him. All of the other four watched them mess about and different facial expressions appeared on their faces. Sharpay had an evil look on her face and looked at Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabi so you wanna could be a model. This could be a whole new you and image. I'll call daddy's company right now." Sharpay smirked and Gabriella gave her a look to say that she wasn't serious so she didn't care. Sharpay kicked it up a notch and pulled out her phone and scrolled down and found her dad's number but just as she was about to press the call button Gabriella stood up.

"Shar don't you dare!"

"What'cha gonna do about it?"

"This" with that Gabriella chased Shar around the room as the guys and Taylor sat eating popcorn and watching it go on like a movie. Gabriella found it easy to chase after her because she hadn't got her high heels on but unfortunately for Sharpay she kept hers on. Also Gabriella was really fast for a girl in a short dress.

Sharpay stumbled but got up quickly and then realised she couldn't feel a shoe under her properly. She looked down and started screaming. Next to her foot she found a broken heel.

"Gabi, I'm so going to kill you!!!" Sharpay took off her other heel and chased after Gabi but it was useless because Gabriella had come to a door which she opened and went inside as fast as her body could take her.

"Shar, please don't kill me! It wasn't my fault that you were stupid enough to run with high heels and then broken them. It may help that I love you big sis Shar and you'll get sent to prison for killing me." The guys just laughed at this but immediately stopped when Sharpay gave them a stern glare.

As Gabriella and Sharpay argued through the door, Troy, Zeke and Chad were having their own Conversation.

"Dude, you are good at picking 'em and I got my eye on that one over there sittin' on the couch reading the magazine," said Chad.

"As long as you don't go for Briella, I'm fine."

"Already got a nickname for her? You are moving fast my brother." Chad and Zeke patted him on the back as he looked at the girls.

Gabriella eventually came out an looked at Sharpay and before you knew it, they were hugging each other.

"I'm sorry I chased you and made you brake your heel," said Gabriella in sorry face.

"No I'm sorry I pretended to call daddy and I'm sorry I'm blamed it on you when I should've took them off."

"Sisters?" Gabriella asked to make sure.

"Sisters! Now introduce me to them hot boys over there cause I'm dying for the one in the red shirt," whispered Sharpay, referring to Zeke.

"Come on. Taylor!" Taylor walked over to Gabriella and Sharpay and all three sat on the edge of the bed to face the boys.

"Girls, I like you to meet Troy, zeke and Chad." Gabriella pointed at each one in their respective turn.

"How do you know my name and I don't even know your name? Are you a stalker?"

Gabriella looked at Troy with raised Eyebrows. "yeah I don't know I hang out with him, either."

Gabriella giggled at this.

"Guys this is Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor."

"Troy, I understand why you said this place was haunted. That was clever and know this is a kinda secret room. The things this place has is amazing." Gabriella and Troy, then gave each other knowing looks.

Gabriella spoke up quickly. "Well we just let you guys get acquainted. Bye" He rand Troy walked off to the bed quickly. They sat down and quickly engaged in a quiet conversation.

------------------------------------------ZANESSA TROYELLA ZANESSA TROYELLA ZANESSA TROYELLA ZANESSA-------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella sat on the bed talking quietly to themselves hoping that the others would talk and stuff.

Chad watched Troy go off with Gabriella and decided he didn't want things to be awkward between him and the other girls, also he had his eyes set on Taylor.

"So Taylor, what do you like in a guy?" Taylor looked up at him and then saw a cheeky smirk on his face and she smiled.

"First let's go over and sit back on the couch it's really comfy." They walked over and sat pretty close to each other. "Well I like a guy who can make me laugh, can be sensible at times and we can just talk and listen when I want to. As long as he has got them qualities I don't care what else they like to do and who they are. Apart from perverted guys, those I hate."

"I can crack a joke once in a while even though for some reason people laugh a lot at me when I do things. I like Basketball, well that's my lie really, play for the team obviously and I like to let lose sometimes." Taylor thought the confused face he made was cute and sweet.

"OMG, we are like opposites cause I'm a science girl with Gabriella, Sharpay more drama and Gabs likes drama too."Taylor thoughts then raced when she started to think about how Chad wouldn't really like her much since she was the opposite of him and he was a total jock. But her senses came to her when she realised this party was to help for a new start and a new beginning for everyone. A voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"This is probably the longest I've ever spoke to a science person. This is different for me. So wait you said you hang out with a drama lover and a science and drama lover." Taylor nodded.

"Yeah, when we first met, we just hit it off from the there. We always looked out for each other and we respected each other about what we liked. That all started about three and a half years ago and we've been strong ever since then. I love them as my sisters and I always will. I'm hoping I never lose them because they are like the best friends you could ever have in your life." Taylor said remembering old memories she kept.

"That's exactly like with me, Troy, Zeke and I, we've been a team. Like us against the world no one can break you apart. We've been brothers for life and I'm hoping nothing will break us up because like you said they are the best friends you could have. Zeke he's got his talent as well as basketball and that's baking and he's good at it. Only me and Troy know about it and as for Troy I don't know whether he has another talent in him but it's possible"

Taylor and Chad carried on talking like that and realised they enjoyed each others company and liked it very much.

WITH ZEKE AND SHARPAY ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They watched as Chad and Taylor sped away. Sharpay looked at her hands and realised this was one of the few times she was actually nervous.

"So your names Sharpay? Right," said Zeke bravely. Since Sharpay hadn't said anything he thought he might as well start off.

"Yeah that's right and I now what your thinking that's a type of dog but I don't know why my parents named me it!" She declared.

"It's cool that you can stand up for your name and i like it!"

"So what are your hobbies?" Sharpay asked.

"Well i like to bake and play basketball with my buddies. don't tell about the baking cos nobody knows."

"don't worry your secrets safe with me! I like shopping, drama and hanging with my girls."Sharpay smiled and looked at Zeke and she saw him looking at her with a confused face. "what?"

"Is that your natural hair colour?"

"no, my hair colour is really brown but nobody notices. They all think it's really blond. They would get a total shock if i changed it back."

Zeke laughed as Sharpay smiled.

"have you ever specifically baked for someone?"

" No actually i haven't but I'm sure the first person i would do it for would be for a cute blonde," he flirted.

"Maybe, i'd like that , if it means seeing you all again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AT THE END OF THE PARTY

Gabriella kissed Troy while Sharpay and Taylor gave Chad and Zeke hugs. Then they got in their cars and left smiling endlessly at the night they had.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the long wait, i just couldn't update because of school.


	5. Maybe It Matters

Hey guys. I hope you like this chappie!!!!!!! Lol. Any ideas or if u say anything really nice you could get a mention in the story!! Read and Review plz

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP OF WHAT HAPPENED ON THE LAST CHAPTER

_"Is that your natural hair colour?"_

_"no, my hair colour is really brown but nobody notices. They all think it's really blond. They would get a total shock if i changed it back."_

_Zeke laughed as Sharpay smiled._

_"have you ever specifically baked for someone?"_

_" No actually i haven't but I'm sure the first person i would do it for would be for a cute blonde," he flirted._

_"Maybe, i'd like that , if it means seeing you all again."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AT THE END OF THE PARTY_

_Gabriella kissed Troy while Sharpay and Taylor gave Chad and Zeke hugs. Then they got in their cars and left smiling endlessly at the night they had._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Troy and Gabriella had hung out a few times since the party and were really getting close. On the Thurday afternoon, Gabi's mom had gone to work so Gabi had invited Chad, Zeke, Sharpay,Taylor and of course Troy round to hang out and watch some movies. Troy had come over earlier than the others so him and Gabi could spend more time together as they loved each others presence so much.

There was a knock at the door and Gabi opened it and let Troy come in. He sauntered in as Gabi closed the door.

"Come on. I'll make you a sandwich cos i was making one for myself, what do you want?"She asked this as she lead him into the kitchen and got out another plate for him.

"A whole lotta you,"said Troy and winked. Gabi walked over to him and wrapped her arms round him.

"No seriously what do you want in your sandwich?"

Troy replied"No, i was being serious, thing is I really want you. I found that in the past week you aren't like any other girl I've met and i like that your different. AND i don't care that you go to West High because i like you ,alot." Gabriella had a big smile on her face."So will you be my girlfriend even though i've only known you a week?" Troy took the risk of asking her having a little fear of rejection.

"YAY. of course i'll be your Girlfriend." She kissed him on the mouth but when they broke away Gabriella had to make sure.

"You really don't care that i go to West High?"

" I don't care if you went to a school on mars, i'd still like you."

" so sweet!" exclaimed Gabi.

They made their sandwiches and ate them with time to spare before the others arrived so Troy decided to teach Gabi how to play better in basketball. Gabi had a small hoop in her back garden so he taught her bettter techniques at how to shoot. He stood behind her and they both held the ball as troy positioned her hands on the ball and she shot it in getting it straight through. A little while later, there was a knock at the door and Gabriella opened it, to find Zeke and Chad.

"Hey Zeke. Hey Chad! Troy's already here." She said letting them through.

"hey Troy," they both said simutaneously when they saw him sitting in living room.

"Would you guys like a drink?" Gabi asked as they sat down.

Chad piped up"I'd like a coke please and Zeke will probably like water as usual."

"Water is good for you!" said Zeke and Troy laughed.

Gabriella went to the fridge and got the drinks for them and then on her way into th front room there was another knock on the door and before her was Taylor.

"Hey 's up?"

"Nothing who's here?" Gabriella replied,"Oh, the guys but not Shar. If you want a drink just go grab one from the kitchen."

Gabi gave the drinks to Zeke and Chad. " So, it's a nice house you got here. It's a calm feeling to it. Now I know what brings the calm motions into you and what make you a happy girl."Gabriella smiled but Troy and Zeke gave him a weird look.

After Sharpay arrived, they watched two movies, The Devil Wears Prada and Saw ll. The boys found it a surprise that all three of the girls weren't scared at all. When the movie finished, they all sat and talked. The girls went inside to get a round of popcorn and drinks and had decided to find out a little bit of what East High was like but they wouldn't let on to the guys they were gonna go there.

"So what's the weirdest teacher at East High?"Taylor asked when they had returned.

"Darbus."Said the guys at the same time.

"She's kind of alright right but sometimes she just does the weirdest things and caalls us by things we don't understand,"said Troy.

"So what about the food, is it good?"

"It's pretty good, not the best but not the worst."

"What's the drama like there?" Sharpay asked this very eagerly.

"We don't really know as we don't have much interest in it but what is with all these questions?" asked Zeke.

" Nothing we just wanted to know genrally. You know how good it is compared to our school,"Gabi said quickly.

_Good Save Gabi_ thought Taylor.

Troy decided to ask about their school. "Oh ok. So what's West High Like?"

"Oh you know. Just like yours re-"started Gabi.

"Wow hold up! Did you Just say West High man?"exclaimed Chad.

"Yeh. Did you?"said Zeke.

"Yes I did. What's wrong?"

"West High is our RIVAL school and you three are from there,"Zeke pointed at the girls as he said this.

"We can't interact with people from West High Troy!"

"Just because they go to West High doesn't mean they are bad people,"said Troy. Taylor, Gabriella and Sharpay didn't say anything as they were too stunned at what Zeke and Chad had just said.

"Zeke and I are leaving!" And with that they just left.

The girls didn't say anything for a few minutes and Troy was worried.

Sharpay spoke up"I think i'm going to go Gabi"

Just before she left Troy quickly said" Don't listen to them Sharpay, they were just being stupid and be sad. They just don't know had much they have just lost." Sharpay looked at Troy and smiled."Thanks Troy."

"I'm going too."said Taylor. " And they same to you Taylor, they really don't know what they have done." Taylor smiled at him and Gabi and left.

Gabi looked at Troy."Thanks Troy for defending us."She kissed him and then just stayed in his arms.

"Troy, what's gonna happen?"

"I don't know Brie, I don't know"

* * *

What's gonna happen??? Please review critizism welcome. i don't care as long as i get reviewed!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
